


Nightmare

by Enderon



Series: Tumblr CR Drabbles [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Body Horror, Nausea, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderon/pseuds/Enderon
Summary: The last thing Scanlan remembered was lying down at the edge of the weird tree cradle, closing his eyes, and then he woke up to find himself in this strange, dark place. It was pitch black all around, with nothing to see, and nothing to hear.





	Nightmare

_The last thing Scanlan remembered was lying down at the edge of the weird tree cradle, closing his eyes, and then he woke up to find himself in this strange, dark place. It was pitch black all around, with nothing to see, and nothing to hear.  
_

_“Hello?” He called out, feeling unable to bring up his usual laid back facade, feeling a rising panic in his chest over just how wrong this all felt.  
_

_Suddenly, a light came to life nearby, coming from somewhere above. Within the spot of light on the ground, was a body of some sort. It was a small body, possibly another gnome.  
_

_Scanlan felt nauseous as he approached, his hands trembling and his breath ragged.  
_

_As he came upon the body, he found that he couldn’t really make out any details, even this up close, other than the fact that it was facing in the other direction from him.  
_

_With shaking hands, he grabbed at where he believed the thing’s shoulder to be and tugged.  
_

_Flopping over onto it’s back, Scanlan’s stopped breathing altogether when the body revealed itself to be that of his mother, with dark skin and sprawling brown hair. As beautiful as in life, but there was an obvious wrongness about her lifeless stillness and the cold chill of her skin.  
_

_Her eyes were shut tight, and as Scanlan watched, one of them opened to reveal that disgusting, reptilian orb that he had pulled from Delilah’s corpse.  
_

_It stared straight at him, past him, into him, into his soul, into his mind, into his deepest darkest memories.  
_

_As he stared back, Scanlan began to hear a voice in his head.  
_

_‘I can help you,’ the voice said, and Scanlan’s hand began to raise, ‘I can help you make it all stop. No more deaths, no more misery, I can make it all stop.’ Scanlan’s hand reached his face and began pulling at his eye, blood pooling from the socket as he dug his fingers in as deep as they could go. ‘You just have to let me.’ Scanlan felt next to nothing as, next thing he knew, he was staring down at his own, bloodied eye in his hand. ‘Let me help you.’ Looking up, Scanlan let out a scream as he found himself being held in his mother’s lifeless grasp, the eye staring right at him. ‘LET ME IN!’_

Scanlan’s eyes shot open and he sat up, gasping for breath and clawing at the blanket on top of him. He felt a churning in his stomach and just barely managed to get his head over the edge of the limbs before he was throwing up the little bit of food he’d gotten down before bed, the ache of nausea soon accompanied by the pain of stomach acid as he had nothing left to give. Once he was down, he leaned his weight against the limb, feeling chilled and shaky and awful. 

Worst of all, he felt a dull aching in his eye, which he institutionally reached up to. 

It was still there. 

Turning back to his spot, he looked up to meet Percy’s interested gaze. 

“Are you alright?” He whispered from his own spot beside Vex’ahlia. 

“Yeah.” Scanlan’s voice, even quite, was croaky sounding as he searched for his waterskin to try and get rid of the awful taste in his mouth. 

“Nightmare?” Scanlan looked back up at the young noble, for the first time since his return, feeling no amount of animosity in his tone. Only an interest and faint sense of concern. 

“You could say that.” 

“Well, try getting some more sleep. We need you right now.” With that finally hushed statement, Percy turned back to looking down at the forest floor below, apparently done granting ‘comfort’, or whatever passed for it. 

Despite himself, Scanlan couldn’t help smiling a little bit, before laying back down and closing his eyes, giving a silent little prayer to Sarenrae that he not be plagued by anymore nightmares. 

He slept peacefully the whole rest of the night.


End file.
